spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Komplaints
Krusty Komplaints is the very first Basket Sponge short. It aired on January 4, 2015. This is the first short. For the first episode, see A Legend Begins. Plot LeBron applies for a job at the Krusty Krab. Characters *LeBron James *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Fred Rechid *Mr. Flabs *Plankton's Robot Army Transcript *''begins in the Krusty Krab'' *'SpongeBob:' Order up! (rings the bell) *'Squidward:' I hate this job. (hands the food to the customer) Have a nice day. Die in a car accident. *'Fred:' Really? Wow....that's harsh. (walks outside; the sound of cars crashing is heard) MY LEG!!! *'Krabs:' (approaches Squidward) Mr. Squidward! Did you just tell that well-payin' customer to die in a car accident? *'Squidward:' Yeah, so? *'Krabs:' If he dies, I'd be losing a customer! Think about the big picture, Mr. Squidward! *'Squidward:' (sigh) Whatever. *'Krabs:' Why can't you be more like SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' (smiles) *'Krabs:' Tell ya what, if I ever had a chance to replace you, I'd do it in a heartbeat! *'LeBron:' (enters the Krusty Krab) *'SpongeBob:' Coach! *'Krabs:' Ahoy, Coach! Watcha doin' here? You come to give me some money? *'LeBron:' Well, I was thinkin', since I'm gonna be living down here for a while, I should get a job... *'Krabs:' You're hired! You can work the cash register! *'Squidward:' But Mr. Krabs! That's MY job! *'Krabs:' Oh, yeah, I forgot. Mr. Squidward, you're fired. *'Squidward:' Grrrrrr.....I'll show you! *''(he leaves, and walks towards the Chum Bucket)'' *'Krabs:' Anyways, Coach, you work for me now. It's not a hard job. SpongeBob, show him around. I've got money to count. (walks to his office) *'SpongeBob:' Oh boy! I get to work with Coach now! This is a dream come true! *'LeBron:' (unenthusiastically) Yipee..... *'SpongeBob:' So, this is the cash register, the floor, the ceiling, the oven, the krabby patties, the spare krabby patties, the buns, the spare buns, my BUN buns if ya know what I mean, the lettuce, the spare lettuce, the beverages, the spare lettuce, Mr. Krabs, - *'LeBron:' Let me guess, SPARE Mr. Krabs. *'SpongeBob:' How'd you know!? (points to Krabs' twin brother, Flabs) *'Flabs:' Yeeeeeehaw! Howdy, y'all! *'SpongeBob:' Hey, Mr. Flabs! Great to see you! *'LeBron:' (facepalm) I already hate this job. *''(a customer enters)'' *'SpongeBob:' Now's your time to shine, Coach! Go show 'em what you're made of! *'LeBron:' (sigh) Whatevs. *'Patrick:' Good afternoon. *'LeBron:' Patrick, it's 9:30 in the morning! *'Patrick:' Shut up! Did you even go to school? If it was morning, it would be dark outside and we'd all be asleep! *'LeBron:' That's night, dude. *'Patrick:' Hahah, only in China, my uneducated friend. (pats him on the back) *'LeBron:' So are you gonna order or not??? *'Patrick:' Calm yourself, Squidward. *'LeBron:' I'm not Squidward!!!!! *'Patrick:' Of course you are. He always works here. *'LeBron:' He was FIRED! It's me, Coach LeBron. *'Patrick:' A talking couch? AAAAHHHH!!!! (sprays him with pepper spray) *'LeBron:' GAH!!!! My eyes!!!! *'Patrick:' (starts laughing) *'LeBron:' What's so funny? *'Patrick:' It's called your "esophagus", my uneducated friend. *'LeBron:' The two balls on the front of your head that you see out of? *'Patrick:' No, that's called a pe- *'LeBron:' (interrupts with rage) PATRICK!!! I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU AT BASKETBALL GAMES, BUT I DO NOT FEEL LIKE DEALING WITH YOU RIGHT NOW. JUST ORDER YOUR FOOD, AND GET OUT!!!!!! *'Krabs:' (hears LeBron from his office, and comes to investigate) *'Patrick:' What's food? I've never had food before. *'Krabs:' What is the meaning of this, LeBron! Your temper is worse than Squidward's! *'Patrick:' Oh! I think I found some food! (eats Mr. Krabs) *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs!!!! Nooooooo!!!!!!! *''(Squidward and Plankton enter with an army of robots)'' *'Plankton:' Surrender, Krabs!!! Your ex-employee and I have come to take over the Krusty Krab and steal the secret formul- Wait, where the heck is Krabs? *'Krabs:' (from inside Patrick's stomach) I'm in here! *'Plankton:' Oh....uh....this should be easier than I thought, then. Henchmen, hand me the formula off his desk. *''(a robot hands him the formula)'' *'Plankton:' Thank you. Let's leave, robots. *'Krabs:' (inside Patrick's stomach) Noooo!!! You won't get away with this! *'Squidward:' (presses a button, making a robot blast and destroy Plankton and all the other robots) *'Krabs:' Was that the sound of Plankton stealing me formula and me money? *'Squidward:' Nope, I destroyed him and his robot henchmen. I saved your formula. *'Krabs:' Then well done, Squidward! I can't see anything in here, but I trust you did well! *'SpongeBob:' Indeed he did! *'Squidward:' Good enough to get my job back? *'Krabs:' Fine, you can have it back. I'll probably get digested in a few hours anyway. *'Patrick:' A few hours? Hah! I crap every five minutes! *'Krabs:' Oh great.... *'Squidward:' (walks to the cash register) I'll be taking my job back now. *'LeBron:' Then what am I supposed to- *'Squidward:' (presses the button, blasting him with the robot gun) That outta do it! *''ends'' Category:PG Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Shorts Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost